6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Galleria Mall
The Galleria Mall (often referred to simply as The Mall) is the location where most of 6teen takes place, with a few notable exceptions. Many of the stores parody real-life stores. According to a count that Jude Lizowski made one day when he was bored (prior to the pilot episode), the Galleria has a total of 936 businesses, though only 43 stores and 36 stores are shown and mentioned respectively, along with a club, an amusement park, and an ice rink. Because it's in Canada and is such a large mall, it is possible that it is either intended to resemble the Eaton Centre in Toronto, Ontario (the fourth largest shopping mall in Canada) or the West Edmonton Mall in Edmonton, Alberta (the largest shopping mall in North America and the largest shopping mall in the world until 2004). Recurring Stores *The Big Squeeze (Caitlin works here and Jen used to work here) *The Khaki Barn (Nikki works here and Courtney used to work here) *The Penalty Box (Jen works here) *Underground Video (Jude, Wyatt, and Wayne used to work here) *Taj Mahome Video (Blade and Christo work here) *The Gigantoplex (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Albatross & Finch (The Greeter Gods and Goddesses work here and Jonesy worked here, but caused a ruckus in order to help Caitlin and got fired) *Wonder Taco (Julie works here) *Grind Me (Charmaine works here) *The Spa (Jonesy used to work here, but got fired) *Not Quite Naked (Jonesy worked here in Jude's zombie movie marathon inspired dream, but not in reality) *Spin This (Serena and Chad work here; Wyatt and Marlowe used to work here) *Stereo Shack (Darth works here, Jonesy and Nikki used to work here) *Things That Beep (Blade and Christo used to work here, and Jonesy worked here, and got fired twice) *Gameatorium (Jude works here) *Willows and Williams *Burger McFlipster's (Wyatt and Wayne work here. Jonesy used to work here but quit) *El Sporto's (Jonesy worked here, but got fired, twice) *Vegan Island (Starr works here) *Stick It (Jude used to work here) *Super Terrific Happy Sushi (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *The Party Lime (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Soft Rock Café (Jonesy worked here, but got fired; Chrissy worked here as well) *Nice Cinnabuns *Cafe Coeur Brisé *Huntington's (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Counter Measures (Nikki used to work here) *Chocoholics Anonymous (Caitlin used to work here) *Soup Village (Jonesy worked here, but was never seen fired or quitting) *CiCi Sombrero's (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *The Soda Hop (Jonesy worked here twice, and got fired both times; appears to be the same location as Double Dip Ice Cream) *Double Dip Ice Cream (appears to be the same location as The Soda Hop) *Fruit World (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *No Other Clay (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Pets and the City (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Glitter Shots (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Four Eyes Only (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Von Ditch *Frilly and Pink *Tarted-Up Formalwear *North Shore Surf & Skate (Marlowe used to work here) *GameWorld *The Cheapo Bin Mentioned Stores These are stores that have been mentioned but never seen. *Belts, Belts, Belts! (mentioned repeatedly throughout the series) *Nothing-Over-A-Dollar (mentioned in "The Slow and the Even-Tempered" and in "In a Retail Wonderland..." Jonesy worked here) *The Staple Hut (mentioned in "Mr. Nice Guy;" Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *The Shoe Pit (mentioned in "Mr. Nice Guy;" Jonesy worked here) *The Denim Hole (mentioned in "Mr. Nice Guy;" Jonesy worked here) *Booktropolis (mentioned in "The Fake Date;" Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Lederhosen Larry's (mentioned in "The Girls in the Band;" Jonesy worked here as a Mountain Maid once) *The Scotch Tape Emporium (mentioned in "Employee of the Month;" Coach Halder had a date with the manager) *The Banana Shack (mentioned in "Clonesy") *Engrave This (mentioned in "The (Almost) Graduate;" Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Gooey Cream Doughnuts (mentioned in "The Swami;" Julie wanted to apply for a job here. The store name is a pun on the Krispy Kreme franchise of doughnut shops) *Bikini Republic (mentioned in "Pillow Talk;" the store name is a pun on Banana Republic, a company known for beach clothing) *The Strudel Station (mentioned in "The New Guy;" Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Banana Village (mentioned in "The New Guy") *That's Just Grape (mentioned in "Losing Your Lemon;" the name is a pun on the saying "That's just great.") *Get Wiggy With It (mentioned in "The Hunted;" the name is a pun on the Fresh Prince song "Get Jiggy with It.") *Nice Lamps (mentioned in "Lights Out;" Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Pet Planet (mentioned in "Lights Out") *Bargain Bay (mentioned in "Lights Out") *Four Eyes Supplies (mentioned in "Smarten Up") *Roast Burkey Chunklets (mentioned in "The Khaki Girl;" Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Meat Chunklets (mentioned in "The New Jonesy") *New Jersey Sweet Potatoes (mentioned in "J is For Genius") *Soup's On (mentioned in "Cheapskates") *Plus-Size Palooza (mentioned in "Date and Switch") *Boots 'n' Bags (mentioned in "Life Slaver") *Button Barn (mentioned in "Blast From The Past") *Thong Town (mentioned in "Blast From The Past") *Slacker's Slacks (mentioned in "Blast From The Past") *Carpet Wars (mentioned in "Blast From The Past") *Things That Start With O (mentioned in "Blast From The Past") *Immortal Diamonds (mentioned in "Blast From The Past;" Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Copy Bats (mentioned in "The List;" Jonesy worked here) *Bargain Fashion Hut (mentioned in "The List") *Battery Stop (mentioned in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!") *Bubble Box (mentioned in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2;" Jonesy worked here, but got fired) Club X-S The mall has a club that the gang try to enter using fake IDs with the help of Courtney in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" The club presumably has a bar as well, because it refuses to allow in anybody under the age of 21 and Jen refers to it as a bar at one point. Amusement Park The mall has an amusement park that is presumably located near the center of the mall. This park has many attractions, including what was said in "The Sushi Connection" to be the world's largest indoor rollercoaster, the Vomit Comet. The park made the majority of its appearances in early episodes, such as "The Big Sickie" when Jonesy worked there, and "The Sushi Connection," where it was one of the places Kyle Donaldson took Caitlin on their date. It also appeared in "Clonesy," when Nikki and Jonesy went here on an "extended lunch break" from the Khaki Barn. Ice Rink The mall has an ice rink. Jude worked his third job here as a Zamboni driver. The ice arena first appears in "Snow Job" and makes many subsequent appearances after that. Trivia *The Penalty Box is either the 181st or the 190th store in the mall. *The mall opens for cleaning (and probably for some employees) at 6:00 A.M. Its official opening time (to the public and consumers) is at 10:00 A.M. *In "The New Jonesy," Ron states, while outside Grind Me, "All is quiet in sector 16." There may be a division system of the Galleria Mall that is currently unknown. *In "Dude of the Living Dead," it is revealed that before the Galleria Mall became their main hangout, the gang spent most of their time hanging out in Wyatt's basement, which they didn't like because "it smells weird down there". *Although it's never stated where in Canada the mall is, it's likely somewhere in Toronto (or at least within the greater Toronto area), since there are numerous references to the Toronto Maple Leafs (an NHL team in Canada) but none to any other sports teams in any other Canadian cities. *Apparently, most of the businesses within the mall require their employees to be at least 16, as it's said in the pilot episode that the Big Squeeze-lemonade stand is one of the only places (if not the only place) within the mall that hires people under the age of 16. Gallery Intro photos MallMap.jpg|The mall map. BigSqueeze02.jpg|The location of the Big Squeeze. MallMapShowingPB.jpg|The location of the Penalty Box. MallMapShowingPB02.jpg|A closeup on the Penalty Box's location. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-05h46m57s240.jpg|A closeup on the Big Squeeze's location. Stores Big Squeeze.jpg|The Big Squeeze. The Lemon.png|An image of the six friends near The Big Squeeze. CaitlinWork.png|Caitlin, wearing her work uniform. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-07h56m55s192.jpg|The Khaki Barn. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-08h08m04s204.jpg|The Penalty Box. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-08h03m54s20.jpg|Underground Video. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-08h15m53s67.jpg|The interior of Super Terrific Happy Sushi. Super Terrific Happy Sushi Exterior.png|The Exterior of Super Terrific Happy Sushi. Willows and Willaims Exterior.png|Willows and Williams. MallAmusementPark.jpg|The Galleria Mall Amusement Park. PetsAndTheCity.jpg|The exterior of Pets and the City Jonesy at CiCi Sombreros.jpg|The interior of CiCi Sombreros Burger McFlipster's.jpg|The entrance to Burger McFlipster's Not Quite Naked Exterior.png|The exterior of Not Quite Naked El Sporto's.jpg|The entrance to El Sporto's Frilly&Pink.jpg|Frilly and Pink SpinThisExterior.jpg|Spin This as seen from the exterior NorthShoreS&S.jpg|North Shore Surf and Skate Shop VeganIsland.png|Vegan Island Things That Beep Exterior.png|Things That Beep Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-09h28m58s143.jpg|Albatross and Finch Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-09h24m13s93.jpg|Grind Me NCBunsFirst.jpg|Nice Cinnabuns Vlcsnap-2011-07-05-23h59m34s109.jpg|Cafe Coeur Brisé Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-09h04m07s33.jpg|Soft Rock Café Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-09h16m16s199.jpg|Wonder Taco SodaHop.jpg|The Soda Hop NoOtherClay.jpg|No Other Clay _20190723_152725.JPG|Counter Measures Category:Browse